The instant invention relates generally to protective transparent shields and more specifically it relates to a law enforcement high risk vehicle windshield protective device.
Numerous protective transparent shields have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be utilized on windshields of motor vehicles, so as to withstand gun fire at close range. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,898 to McDonald; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,242 to Slagel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,477 to Kovatch all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.